


Io senza di te

by Caramell



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell/pseuds/Caramell
Summary: [...] Steve ha vent’anni, una famiglia più disfunzionale del normale, dipinge. La sua stanza è piena di disegni a matita e ogni suo pantalone ha una macchia di colore sparsa da qualche parte. Non ha una macchina. Non parla molto, ha una passione smisurata per quei vecchi film in bianco e nero, per i libri di storia e le mappe geografiche. Legge meno di quanto vorrebbe, fuma di più.Ha Tony.





	Io senza di te

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve ha vent’anni e dipinge.  
Ha appena perso suo madre e disegnare il suo volto è come continuare a respirare. Sarah Rogers aveva un viso dolcissimo, sopracciglia chiare, occhi azzurri e capelli biondi, pareva fatta di vetro, magra come un chiodo, pallidissima, e Steve crede che i suoi ritratti non le rendano abbastanza giustizia. La ritrae sempre giovane, bambina, perché una volta ha trovato una sua foto nel comodino accanto al letto e quell’immagine s’è stampata nella sua mente, gl’ha ricordato un angelo e sua madre lo era, lo è diventata. Aveva delle ciglia lunghissime, dorate, un sorriso timido, spalle strette, seni piccoli e rotondi, il ventre piatto, le gambe lunghe.  
Steve ha già dimenticato la sua risata, non ricorda di averla mai vista felice. Forse erano le pillole, quelle piccole, rosse, allungate ai bordi, oppure il fatto che Steve sembrasse suo fratello e non suo figlio, perché era più alto, un poco più robusto, a diciassette anni già l’aveva superata di una testa e perché lei sembrava molto più piccola dei sui anni.  
Ne aveva sedici, quando rimase incinta. Non riuscì a finire la scuola, dovette trasferirsi, crebbe un figlio che probabilmente non desiderava, poi si ammalò. Steve l’ha amata teneramente e ora che è morta non fa che piangere, dipinge.  
Qualche volta Bucky si siede accanto a lui e rimane ad osservarlo per ore. Non sembra stancarsi mai, si accende una sigaretta, fuma e gli dice che è bellissimo e Steve ancora non è riuscito a capire se tutte le volte si riferisca a lui o al quadro.  
Bucky ha sempre le mani fredde, quando gli accarezza il viso, ha le stesse mani sottili di Natasha, che ha i capelli rossi e una deleteria dipendenza da metamfetamine. Non ne parlano mai, anche se Steve è terribilmente preoccupato e Bucky non fa che ignorarlo. Solo una volta, a cena, gl’ha detto che quando la bacia sente il sapore del fumo e del petrolio, ma Steve era troppo impegnato a non vomitare per ascoltarlo davvero.  
Il viso di Bucky è facile da disegnare. A pomeriggio inoltrato Steve gli chiede di sedersi su una sedia della cucina, di guardare lontano, come se potessi volare, sussurra e Bucky tira fuori un filtro dalla tasca di pantaloni, arrotola piano il tabacco, aspira. Steve gli traccia i contorni del volto oscurati dal fumo, gli fa gli occhi grandi, la ruga aspra tra le sopracciglia, i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, la bocca sottile. Non parlano molto, non ne hanno proprio bisogno. Rimangono fermi così per più di un’ora, Bucky che continua a fumare, Steve con le mani tremanti. Poi magari ad un certo punto il telefono di Bucky comincia a suonare e la sua voce riempie il silenzio e Steve si dice che vorrebbe essere in grado di disegnare anche quella, il suo tono basso, incerto e tagliente, una linea più netta delle altre, più lunga e spessa.  
Natasha passa a trovarli solo la sera tardi, si siede sulle ginocchia di Bucky e prendono a fumare assieme. Ne offrono una anche a Steve, di sigaretta, e Steve certe volte l’accetta e certe volte no e fuma con loro, esce un poco in terrazza. Non si baciano mai davanti a lui, alle volte non si sfiorano nemmeno. Natasha ha gli occhi sempre cerchiati, i capelli lunghi aggrovigliati alle punte, la bocca screpolata.  
Steve ha delle tavole di loro due insieme così, abbracciati sul divano, e ha delle tavole di Natasha sola, del suo profilo sottile, dei suoi fianchi larghi. È talmente bella. Steve lo pensa ogni volta che prende a disegnarla. Più spesso di quanto vorrebbe gli ricorda sua madre; ha lo stesso sguardo triste, le stesse guance incavate e quell’ombra scura, lì sotto gli occhi socchiusi, come di disastro imminente.  
Non ha un lavoro, e così Bucky. Steve ha la scuola d’arte e due impieghi part-time. O, almeno, li aveva. Raramente rimaneva a casa per più di tre ore di fila. Non riusciva mai a fare colazione o a godersi il pranzo, dipingeva di notte, solo quando ne aveva il tempo, a volte a scuola, nelle aule vuote. Sua madre non gli ha lasciato niente, non ha mai voluto che lavorasse o che si dedicasse interamente all’arte. Steve l’ha accontentata ora che è morta. È stato licenziato, ha lasciato la scuola. Quando esce dice a Bucky che ha da lavorare, ma Bucky è tante cose, non stupido.  
Quindi, Steve ha vent’anni, una famiglia più disfunzionale del normale, dipinge. La sua stanza è piena di disegni a matita e ogni suo pantalone ha una macchia di colore sparsa da qualche parte. Non ha una macchina. Non parla molto, ha una passione smisurata per quei vecchi film in bianco e nero, per i libri di storia e le mappe geografiche. Legge meno di quanto vorrebbe, fuma di più. Si sente ancora troppo piccolo per la sua età e guarda Bucky e Natasha, s’intristisce.  
Quando tutto quello diventa troppo da sopportare, Steve corre da Tony.  
Tony ne ha trentasette, di anni e vende armi. Sua madre l’ha abbandonato che non era ancora adolescente. Suo padre gli ha lasciato l’azienda di famiglia, dopo uno dei suoi soliti malori nel sonno, dopo troppo alcol, troppe donne. È rimasto solo e poi ha trovato Steve. Tony l’adora, sul serio. E per Steve è lo stesso. Non fa altro che disegnarlo, i capelli scuri, il pizzetto, le spalle larghe. Steve ha una vera e propria venerazione per il corpo di Tony, per il suo bacino stretto e per le ossa un poco sporgenti delle clavicole, per i riccioli che, quando appoggia la testa al cuscino, gli si arrotolano dietro la conca morbida delle orecchie e per le sue mani grandi, callose.  
Tony lo tocca come fosse di cristallo, gli sfiora le labbra come se potesse ferirlo, il viso come se Steve potesse scoppiare a piangere da un momento all’altro e Steve percorre a ritroso le cicatrici di Tony con la punta delle dita, pensa che forse gli fanno ancora male, immagina come se l’è fatte. Era un amico di famiglia, conosceva sua madre, è un uomo ricchissimo, ma Steve ne è solo innamorato. Paga l’affitto dell’appartamento che condivide con Bucky al suo posto e Steve non fa che ripetergli che non ce n’è bisogno, che può cavarsela da solo, che così si sente terribilmente in imbarazzo ogni volta che si toccano, ma Tony lo zittisce con un bacio, gli accarezza i fianchi, le cosce.  
Per quanto strano possa sembrare, non hanno ancora fatto sesso, si baciano soltanto, e Steve vorrebbe dire che è perché non si sente pronto, perché ha da poco perso suo madre, non ne è capace, ma la verità è che è Tony a non volerlo.  
\- Perché non ci provi mai?  
\- A fare cosa?  
\- Lo sai  
Tony osserva Steve nella penombra, ha il lenzuolo arrotolato attorno ad una gamba, una sua felpa invernale calata addosso e la labbra lucide, il ciuffo biondo spettinato. Lo bacia una, due, mille volte, si tolgono il fiato a vicenda. Non fanno altre per mezz’ore intere, a volte per ore, per giorni, ma altre volte si fermano, si guardano e Steve sente le falangi che cominciano a prudergli e prende a tormentare Tony perché si lasci ritrarre, fermo, così, proprio così, ti prego.  
Steve ha milioni di ritratti di Tony infilati nei cassetti della sua camera. Tony di profilo, la linea curva della bocca, il filo delle rughe intorno agli occhi, Tony ad occhi chiusi, ad occhi aperti, Tony mentre si morde le labbra e Tony che sorride, mezzo addormentato e poi la sbavatura dei suoi occhi, la sua barba incolta. Fa di tutto per evitare che Bucky li trovi, sono il suo piccolo segreto, anche Tony.  
\- Vorrei poterti disegnare come tu fai con me – gli ha detto una volta e Steve ha sollevato gli occhi solo per un attimo, l’ha baciato.  
\- Perché?  
\- Per guardarti in viso anche quando non posso che pensarti  
Si sono conosciuti che di anni, Steve, ne aveva diciassette. Sua madre era ancora viva, dipendente da pillole di cui non sapeva nemmeno l’esistenza. Suo padre l’aveva sposata da nemmeno sedici mesi, era partito come volontario, per la guerra. Tony passava a trovarli spesso.  
\- Come stai oggi, Sarah? – lo chiedeva ogni volta e Steve si è sempre domandato perché lo facesse, darsi tanta pena per un donna malata e per il figlio adolescente. Si presentava a casa quasi tutte le settimane – perdonami – diceva – non mi hanno lasciato un attimo di respiro – sorrideva. Alcune mattine, quando era troppo presto anche solo per vedere il sole, portava loro la colazione in un sacchetto di carta; due ciambelle coperte di zucchero, camomilla, cioccolata calda. Le comprava al negozio dove Steve poi sarebbe finito a fare il cameriere per i due mesi più liberi e stancanti della sua vita, quello coi fiori all’esterno, i donuts dietro al vetro, in bella mostra. Gli piacerebbe dire che non erano chissà che, ma sarebbe una bugia. Erano l’unica cosa dolce che sua madre si concedeva, non mangiava altro, non accettava niente.  
Era amico di suo padre, Tony – siamo cresciuti insieme – raccontava piano – eravamo come fratelli – e per un po’ lui e sua madre rimaneva in silenzio, seduti intorno al tavolo della cucina, a sfiorarsi le mani.  
La notizia era arrivata nemmeno un mese prima. Joseph Rogers non si trovava, l’aveva dato per disperso, probabilmente era morto. C’era toppa confusione, e spari e urla, l’avevano perso di vista quando la terra s’era sollevata, poi era scomparso, andava avvisata la famiglia.  
Steve non ha mai sentito la sua mancanza. Ha pianto un po’, all’inizio, s’è stretto sua madre al petto. Un anno e aveva già dimenticato il suo volto.  
Tony era rimasto con loro tutto il tempo e, quando poi anche sua madre se n’era andata, a Steve non era rimasto nessun’altro. Era scontato che se ne innamorasse.  
\- Stai sorridendo  
Steve prova a nascondersi dietro la punta della matita – non è vero – sussurra, traccia piano la linea curva di un ciuffo ribelle.  
\- Steve?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Vieni qui – e Steve si morde l’interno delle guance, arriccia il naso – devo finire questo – balbetta.  
\- Andiamo – dice Tony – voglio solo baciarti  
E finisce che si baciano un sacco, senza fretta. Tony gli infila una mano sotto la felpa troppo larga, gli percorre le spalle con le unghie, gli pizzica i fianchi con le dita. Steve gli ride in bocca, tra i baci, geme un po’ quando le loro lingue s’incontrano e infila una mano tra i capelli di Tony, tira.  
Il loro primo bacio è stato terribile e sapeva di lacrime, di mattina, all’alba e Tony gl’aveva portato la solita ciambella, la cioccolata. Steve era scoppiato a piangere dopo il primo morso. Ingoiando, grosse gocce salate gli avevano offuscato gli occhi, chiuso il naso, la gola. Tony se l’era tenuto stretto al petto fino a che non aveva smesso di singhiozzare come un bambino e poi Steve aveva sollevato il viso stravolto, aveva gli occhi rossi e liquidi, gonfi, le guance scavate e Tony gli ha sfiorato il naso con una mano, ha sorriso – va meglio adesso? – e Steve non ce l’ha fatta più, gli ha morso la bocca, forte.

 

Bucky ha un livido enorme intorno all’occhio sinistro. Viola e allungato gli spacca il sopracciglio in due. Steve preme un po’ di più la punta della matita sul foglio, sbava i bordi con le dita. Poi c’è il taglio delle labbra. Steve sfilaccia piano la pelle della carta, movimenti secchi, di polso.  
\- Natasha non ce la fa più – gli dice Bucky – non da sola – Steve non gli ha ancora chiesto della rissa, perché è una rissa, lo è sempre. Forse non vuole nemmeno saperlo. Bucky, comunque, non glielo direbbe, è così da anni.  
È sera inoltrata, fa più freddo del solito. Steve indossa la felpa di Tony, se l’è portata via non ancora lavata – è nuova – ha detto, e Bucky un poco ha sorriso.  
\- Se la tengono loro, almeno per un po’. Io non saprei aiutarla  
Steve non riesce a disegnargli gli occhi, non ancora. E Bucky continua a muoversi, gli si siede accanto e sospira.  
\- Voglio arruolarmi, Steve  
\- No, non vuoi – ma Bucky annuisce e Steve ferma la mano, poggia la matita, i fogli a terra – ti prego – quasi piagnucola.  
\- Sei il primo a saperlo – stringe le labbra, soffia – non ho niente qui, se non te  
\- E io non ti basto  
\- Perdonami  
Steve s’allunga su di lui, gli poggia la testa su una spalla, fissa il ritratto ai suoi piedi, la linea allungata del viso, i capelli in disordine e la spirale liscia del collo, il pomo sporgente. È sempre stato bello, Bucky, da ragazzo, adesso che è un uomo. È più grande di Steve di due anni e ha sempre saputo che la sua strada sarebbe stato l’esercito, poi ha trovato Natasha, ha rimandato.  
Suo padre non è mai stato altro che un ubriacone incallito e sua madre invece l’ha comunque amato come solo una madre è capace di amare un figlio. Ha lasciato la sua casa dopo sei anni di amore infruttuoso e ha portato il figlio con sé. È stato allora che Bucky ha conosciuto Steve. Sono stati vicini di casa per una vita. Suo padre poi è morto. Sono cresciuti assieme.  
La divisa ha sempre esercitato su di lui un fascino prepotente, il rigore, la forza, la sicurezza di quei soldati stampati sui depliant, sulle riviste, sui giornali della domenica e il loro coraggio alla televisione, il loro modo di parlare, di muoversi, gli hanno fatto sperare che, un giorno, anche lui ce l’avrebbe fatta e sarebbe scappato, avrebbe combattuto.  
A pensarci bene, i primi fogli di ricerca era comparsi più di un anno prima. Dopo averli letti ed esaminati a fondo, Bucky li infilava sotto i piedi delle sedie e sotto la lampada della camera che condividevano. A volte se li portava a tavola, mangiava e leggeva insieme. Steve avrebbe dovuto capire quanto fosse serio già allora.  
\- Voglio fare qualcosa per me. E diventare forte.  
La cassa toracica di Tony vibra sotto il suo orecchio e Steve sposta piano la testa, sente il suo respiro accarezzargli i capelli  
\- Mi ha detto proprio così. Voglio diventare forte – dice, assorto e Tony nella penombra sorride, gli accarezza una guancia con la mano. Steve gira il volto in mezzo a quella carezza, gli sfiora il palmo con le labbra.  
\- E per farlo deve partire e rischiare di morire  
\- Non riesci a capirlo?  
Steve scuote lento la testa, sospira – mi dispiace

 

Bucky ha un borsone verde caricato sulla spalla destra. Steve gli ha appiccicato, non senza lottare, un cerotto minuscolo all’angolo della bocca, lungo il taglio cicatrizzato che gli deturpa mezzo mento. Porta i capelli legati dietro la nuca. Sono passate due settimane. Sono passati anni, è bello anche quando sta per abbandonarlo. Tiene gli occhi bassi, contrae le guance, non riesce nemmeno a stare fermo.  
Steve vorrebbe dirgli un sacco di cose, non andare, andiamo, ti capisco ma no, non sul serio, e invece rimane zitto, solleva un poco gli angoli della bocca.  
\- L’hai detto, poi, a Natasha?  
Quello della sera prima è stato l’ultimo ritratto. Steve ci ha messo più tempo del solito a finirlo. Lo tiene in camera, insieme ai ritratti di Tony, primo su una lunga fila di fogli.  
\- No, non ne ho avuto il tempo  
\- Va bene  
\- Glielo dirai tu, per me?  
Steve annuisce, sa già che sarà un disastro, lo guarda fisso e Bucky stira il gomito e s’infila una mano nella tasca destra dei calzoni di tuta che s’è infilato quella mattina, presto, appena sveglio – non avrò bisogno di nient’altro – ha detto e s’era nascosto una felpa extralarge, Steve gli ha creduto. Bucky tira fuori un pezzo di carta un poco sfilacciato, una pagina di quaderno, gliela apre davanti. Il volto sereno di Natasha, i suoi occhi socchiusi, lo salutano con un sorriso dolce.  
\- Lo porto con me, ok?  
\- Ok  
\- È il mio preferito – e Steve ridacchia, piano e scuote la testa, Bucky gli fa un cenno, minuscolo, stringe le labbra in una linea sottile, gli volta le spalle. Poi gli viene in mente qualcosa, una di quelle questioni importanti, irrisolte.  
\- Ancora una cosa – si volta a guardarlo, inclina il collo – Quell’uomo. Tony – e Steve ci rimane di sasso, arrossisce a chiazze, fino alla punta dei capelli – Fa’ solo che ti tratti bene, d’accordo? – sorride, gli fa l’occhiolino – non è niente male – e poi c’è Steve che ride e Bucky che ride con lui, che lo abbraccia di slancio, con un braccio solo però, stringe forte, gli stritola le spalle, e c’è Bucky che s’allontana a passi lunghi, veloci.  
\- Ciao, fratello – gl’ha sussurrato in un orecchio, Steve adesso quasi piange – ciao, fratello

 

Steve ancora non lo sa, ma Bucky lo perderà quel braccio, quello che ha usato per abbracciarlo. Ad un certo punto, in un certo posto, ad una certa ora, gli arriverà addosso una scheggia di granata abbastanza spessa, grossa come un piatto fondo, ad una velocità vertiginosa [1] Si sveglierà, imbottito di morfina, in una stanza che puzza di disinfettante e girerà la faccia, vedrà il suo moncherino rozzo e rosso accartocciato su se stesso. Gli lasceranno solo la spalla, l’osso ricurvo, la pelle cucita. Griderà per giorni, l’attaccheranno al letto. Alla lunga diventerà un poco dipendente dalla morfina. Dose troppo alta, errore medico, chissene fotte, fatto sta che prenderà a non dormire, a mangiare poco o niente.  
Tornerà a casa in condizioni terribili, faticheranno un po’ per rimetterlo in piedi.  
Ma Steve, dicevamo, Steve ancora non lo sa e, per adesso, osserva la sua schiena che s’allontana, i suoi capelli lunghi, il borsone verde che gli oscilla sulle vertebre.  
Ancora non si rende conto che tutte le sue azioni, da quel momento in poi, saranno condizionate da quel desiderio infantile. Pensa solo che Bucky tornerà presto, pensa che vuole presentargli Tony  
Tony che, comunque, non gliel’ha mica detto, a Steve, che fabbrica armi. Certo, Steve non ne è proprio all’oscuro, le notizie importanti arrivano anche a lui e, dopotutto, non è che non abbia una televisione, in casa. Tony è uno Stark, quella è una tradizione di famiglia, eppure non c’ha mai pensato sul serio, per davvero. Per lui Tony è sempre stato quello che era, l’uomo parecchio più grande per cui aveva una terribile cotta da ragazzino, ogni altra informazione passava in secondo piano, ma adesso che Bucky se n’è andato, Steve si rende conto, in modo lucido e distaccato, di cosa significhi commerciare in armi.  
\- Bucky se n’è andato – gli dice una sera. È seduto sul solito letto, a gambe incrociate. Tony paga sempre per la stessa camera, quella coi finestroni che danno sulla città, coi mobili antichi. Oramai, probabilmente, c’è il suo nome appiccicato alla porta.  
\- Quando è partito?  
\- Ieri notte  
Tony annuisce, si slaccia lento le scarpe, va a sedersi vicino a lui. Gli infila una mano tra i capelli e Steve abbandona la testa sulla sua spalla.  
\- Smetterò di produrre armi – gli bisbiglia nella conca dell’orecchio.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Hai sentito  
\- Si, ma-  
\- Ci pensavo da parecchio, in realtà – ammette a bassa voce – La settimana scorsa ho parlato con Pepper e con i miei collaboratori. L’azienda s’addormenterà per un po’ – sorride un poco, stiracchia le labbra – staccare la spina farà bene a tutti – Tony lo guarda negli occhi, gli accarezza leggero il naso, la linea dolce della bocca.  
\- Che farai, allora?  
Tony scrolla le spalle, chiude gli occhi – Energia sostenibile – decreta e sale e gli tocca le guance, gli accarezza il collo. Steve socchiude le palpebre, rilassato, ridacchia quando Tony gli sfiora quel punto lì, sotto l’orecchio – Non sembra niente male – bisbiglia, s’allunga su di lui, gli bacia una clavicola scoperta. Non riesce a nascondere di essere orribilmente felice. Gli sorride sulla pelle abbronzata, rimane appoggiato al suo petto.  
\- Andrà bene?  
Tony annuisce – Farò in modo che funzioni  
\- Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea? – Tony però non risponde e se lo trascina sul letto, di schiena e intreccia insieme le loro gambe, gli scocca una bacio sulla fronte.  
\- Vieni a vivere con me – snocciola rapito e vede le iridi di Steve allargarsi come piattini da caffè e le sue guance colorarsi di rosa, gli sente tremare le spalle. Poi un sospiro – Tony-  
\- Vieni a vivere con me, Steve – ripete e lo bacia sulla bocca, forte, preme sulle sue labbra, lo coccola per un po’ con la lingua e Steve sarebbe un bugiardo se dicesse di non averci mai pensato, a vivere assieme. Ci ha pensato un sacco di volte, in realtà. Il fatto è solo che Tony è, Tony, nel senso che è un adulto ed è bello e ricchissimo e ha un lavoro, uno vero, e Steve non è che un ragazzino che un po’ – un po’ tanto, a dirla tutta – dipende da lui e, oggettivamente parlando, dal suo denaro. È una cosa terribile, eppure, quando gliel’ha proposto, Tony non ha ammesso repliche. Steve ha accettato, ma ancora ci pensa. Non vuole gravare così sulle sue spalle, non è giusto; anche se lo ama, non può fargli questo. E andare a vivere insieme peggiorerebbe solo le cose, si sentirebbe ancora più in colpa, a disagio.  
Tony lo vede aggrottare le sopracciglia, assottigliare la bocca – Non vuoi? – domanda.  
\- Cos-no, certo che no. Lo voglio. Lo voglio, davvero, è solo che- è talmente in difficoltà che Tony lo trova divertente, almeno un po’. Una ruga enorme gli spacca la fronte a metà e ha le guance pallide, si morde le labbra e, dio, Tony non ce la fa quando si morde le labbra. Sorride lento, allora, e solleva un braccio, tocca Steve in mezzo agli occhi, fa camminare formiche invisibili sulle sue sopracciglia bionde – È tutto ok – sussurra – va bene se ancora non ce la fai – è offeso, non può negarlo, anche se forse sarebbe meglio dire ferito, dal quasi mezzo rifiuto di Steve, non lo dà a vedere, ma non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Sa che c’è ancora qualcosa, sotto sotto; la sua pudicizia, probabilmente, uno spiccato senso del dovere. Aspetterà. E per farglielo capire se lo stringe al petto, non lo lascia andare per tutta la notte.

 

Steve si mette a cercare lavoro. Non trova un bel niente, almeno all’inizio. Poi, dopo due mesi, lo assumono come cameriere. Non è niente di che, va bene, e ha beccato un capo che più che un capo pare uno schiavista, ma gli permette di racimolare quel poco che gli basta a pagare l’affitto. A Tony non ha detto niente, si è messo d’accordo con la padrona di casa, una di quelle vecchiette arzille e perennemente felici. Le ha detto che da quel momento in poi se ne sarebbe occupato lui, che bussasse alla sua porta al momento del pagamento mensile.  
Steve si rende conto benissimo che, quando Tony lo verrà a sapere, sarà costretto a spiegargli tutto e discuteranno. Il fatto è che il giorno prima ha ricevuto una lettera da Bucky e, leggendola, si è convinto. Nemmeno lui sa di cosa, ma è come se quelle parole gli avessero aperto una nuova strada davanti agli occhi, una più lunga e faticosa, ma per la quale, alla fine, ne vale la pena.  
Lo hanno sempre fatto, da piccoli, è una loro cosa, mandarsi lettere ogni volta che sono troppo lontani l’uno dall’altro. Steve, diceva Bucky, sono vivo, sto bene, non fare la mamma apprensiva, e Steve s’è messo a ridere e ha continuato a leggere. Non voglio raccontarti niente di quello che facciamo qui, ti preoccuperesti e non ho provato per ore a scriverti una lettera per farti preoccupare inutilmente. Ti basti sapere che non è ancora successo niente di niente. Sono solo coperto di fango dalla testa ai piedi, ce l’ho infilato persino nelle mutande. Non è per niente una bella sensazione, fidati. Ma mi sto impegnando, sto provando a non scoraggiarmi troppo. Non è casa nostra, ma questo posto mi piace e mi sono promesso che non ci torno da te, Steve, se prima non combino qualcosa di buono.  
Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non abbia ancora detto niente, a Natasha. Non ha ancora chiamato e, dopotutto, lo sappiamo entrambi come è fatta. Sarebbe capace di mollare tutto e correre a spezzarmi le gambe. Mi piace anche per questo.  
Dille solo che non deve preoccuparsi per me, ma per se stessa, che deve fare di tutto per rimettersi in sesto. Dille che sto bene dove sto e che, per la prima volta in vita mia, sono sicuro di quello che sto facendo. Dille che lasciarla mi ha spezzato il cuore, così come mi ha spezzato il cuore lasciare te. E poi, quando smetterà di odiarmi, dille che l’amo e che siete la mia famiglia. Solo questo. Non sono mai stato bravo con le parole e, dopotutto, in posti così non servono a niente. Le sigarette, quelle sì, e non ce ne sono mai abbastanza. Per questo non farci caso, alle cancellature, alle macchie, a tutto il resto. Non mi hanno nemmeno procurato una penna decente. Sbava maledettamente e sta finendo l’inchiostro.  
Abbi cura di te, fratello. Quando ci rivedremo sarò un nuovo me. Uno migliore.  
Quando l’ha letta Steve s’è sentito rinvigorito, ha guardato la loro casa e ha sorriso, ha pensato a Tony. Il giorno dopo ha comprato un giornale per gli annunci. Ha cominciato a cercare.

 

La sera chiede a Tony di distendersi sul letto e afferra una matita. Ha le braccia stanchissime e le gambe intorpidite, ma Tony è talmente bello che non può fare a meno di disegnarlo. È una settimana intera che non lo vede. Si sente uno schifo a pensare che forse è stato meglio così. Gli hanno affidato i turni del pomeriggio e una buona parte di quelli della sera e, per tutta la settimana, non ha fatto altro che lavare piatti e pulire pavimenti e prendere ordinazioni e stare lontano da Tony è stato orribile, ma gli ha dato qualche attimo di respiro, anche perché, a dirla tutta, Steve detesta mentire e, sebbene nel suo caso più che mentire si tratta di omettere, si detesta comunque. Perciò.  
Tony è a piedi nudi, liquido sotto la luce della lampada. Hanno lasciato le tende dischiuse, fuori il cielo non è altro che una cappa scura.  
Steve sa di non essere bello. Ha le braccia e i fianchi troppo sottili, le mani quasi scheletriche, Tony invece ha la pelle che sembra perennemente scottata dal sole, gli occhi grandi, il petto ampio. A volte teme che Tony non lo desideri abbastanza. È perché è troppo pallido, si dice, troppo magro. Questa è una di quelle cose che non gli danno pace. Poggia piano la punta della matita sul foglio bianco, curva le linee delle palpebre, del mento e del naso, poi aggrotta la fronte, si perde chissà dove.  
\- Steve, tesoro, che c’è? – e Steve arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie, perché è un bambino, se ne rende conto benissimo, e il fatto che Tony lo chiami in quel modo gli gonfia il cuore di gioia.  
\- Non è-non è niente – balbetta e sono solo io, vorrebbe aggiungere, e non vado bene.  
Quasi scoppia a piangere come una ragazzina quando Tony se lo tira addosso e gli lascia un bacio asciutto tra i capelli. Molla il blocco da disegno tra le lenzuola già mezze sgualcite, gli circonda i fianchi con le braccia.  
\- È per Bucky? – ma Steve non gli risponde nemmeno. Solo, si allunga su di lui, gli sfiora il naso con una guancia, s’avventa sulle sue labbra. E Tony irrigidisce un poco le spalle, all’inizio, poi si rilassa tutto, si scioglie sotto di lui e gli lecca la bocca con la lingua e gli infila una mano tra i capelli, gli accarezza la nuca. Non glielo dirà mai, probabilmente, ma adora i suoi capelli. Così biondi, lunghi abbastanza perché se li possa arrotolare tra le dita e, dopo un po’, ecco, tirare. Ogni volta che lo fa Steve geme più forte, singhiozza piano. Diventa schifosamente eccitante.  
Steve sente la sua erezione premergli sulla pancia, e Tony che gli inclina delicato la testa, chiude gli occhi, gli succhia vorace il labbro inferiore. Si staccano e tutt’e due hanno il respiro spezzato. Steve ha le guance rosse, la bocca gonfia. E Tony ricorre a tutto l’autocontrollo di cui dispone, gli appoggia una mano sul petto, lo fa sedere sulle ginocchia.  
\- Forse – sussurra – è meglio che ci fermiamo qui, per oggi – ha la voce arrochita dai baci, la camicia aperta, spiegazzata.  
Steve si sente la faccia andare a fuoco, e il collo, e la pancia – Tony – bisbiglia – Tony – e si avvicina ancora, gli affonda il naso su una clavicola, sospira. Gli fa male tutto, lì sotto.  
Tony gli infila di nuovo una mano fra i capelli, sospira e il suo petto si alza e si abbassa e Steve sussulta, eccitato, rabbrividisce.  
\- Steve, andiamo – gli dice – lo sai che non-  
\- Perché?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Solo, perché? – e solleva poco la testa, prende a guardarlo negli occhi – Io non- non ti piaccio? Non vado bene? – ha la pelle a chiazze, le labbra dischiuse, invitanti come mele mature e Tony si sente uno schifo, davvero, perché Steve è un angelo e ha promesso a sua madre di proteggerlo e adesso non sa che fare, ha solo voglia di toccarlo, di baciargli via tutte quelle stupide insicurezze. E gli prende il viso tra le mani, gli sorride, sghembo e con le cosce intorpidite – io ti adoro, Steve – e gli respira sul collo, sulla lingua – ti adoro  
\- Davvero?  
\- Davvero – e gli sfiora le orecchie con la bocca, il rossore delle guance, gli occhi socchiusi  
\- E sei meraviglioso – e lo bacia – per me – ancora – e per l’America intera – e ancora e ancora e – Sai che non è vero, Tony  
\- Lo è, invece. Non sei niente meno che bellissimo  
\- Però tu non mi vuoi – e a quel punto Tony si stacca da lui, gli afferra una mano, veloce e se la preme sul ventre, forte. Steve prende a boccheggiare, sembra andare a fuoco, sente l’erezione di Tony premergli sul palmo, scavargli le dita ed è, cavolo, così in imbarazzo, un po’ terrorizzato, ansioso.  
\- Lo senti, vero? – e Steve annuisce, ha il cuore a mille, i piedi addormentati – Io ti voglio, Steve. Ti voglio sempre. Quello che non voglio, invece, è forzarti a fare qualcosa che non desideri davvero – Steve abbassa la testa, gli tremano un poco le spalle, e schiude le labbra, ha gli occhi così liquidi che Tony si sente male.  
\- Ti fa – comincia, si lecca le labbra, sceglie la parola giusta, deglutisce – male?  
\- Steve-  
\- Posso farlo, Tony. Davvero.  
E d’accordo, allora, va bene. Tony non è mica un santo. L’afferra per un polso, strattona, se lo sdraia di fianco. Steve squittisce piano appena tocca le lenzuola con la schiena, è delizioso, e poi, poi c’è solo Tony. Tony che lo bacia veloce, a fondo e con tanta lingua, Tony che gli sfila la felpa e gli fa scuotere le ossa una ad una, Tony che, alla fine, dopo anni, lo tocca sul serio, sulla schiena, più giù, sulle ossa del bacino, tra le gambe. Steve l’ha fatto tante volte, da solo, ma non ha mai provato niente del genere. È il calore, ragiona, tutto quell’irragionevole, irresistibile calore. È Tony. E Steve ha un nodo enorme, all’altezza del cuore, gli stringe assieme le costole, brucia. E allunga una mano, un braccio e scopre che la pelle di Tony sa di sudore, di sale e gli scivola tra le dita ed è tutto umido e meraviglioso e Tony gli bacia leggero il petto, quel suo petto scheletrico, e tutta la faccia, il collo, e lo guarda negli occhi, lo guarda negli occhi tutto il tempo e muove il polso, e le dita, il pollice, gli arpiona i fianchi con le unghie. Steve rimane fra le sue braccia per quelle che gli sembrano ore, i suoi baci sono dolci, il suo stomaco bollente.  
Alla fine ha il fiatone, ce l’hanno in due. Tony lo imprigiona con le gambe e Steve è tutto sudato, gli ride sulla bocca e Tony sposta una mano tra le lenzuola, gli strizza una chiappa, allaccia le loro cosce, i gomiti – sei davvero, davvero sexy – gli bisbiglia sulla nuca e Steve sorride – e tu sei un idiota – e arriccia il naso, dimena le gambe e un poco le braccia. Tony se lo stringe addosso, lo bacia ancora, piano.  
Ridono insieme fino a che non è mattina.

 

Ho ricevuto il tuo disegno, Steve. Grazie. Vorrei che tu mi rispondessi sempre così, mi sembra di non essere mai partito. L’altro giorno ho pensato che vorrei ci fossi anche tu con me. È stata una delle cose più stupide ed egoiste che potessero venirmi in mente perché non è vera. Io non voglio che tu venga qui in mezzo, voglio che tu sia al sicuro, e quindi a casa. Perdonami, ma non sembra proprio il posto per te. Ho mostrato il ritratto ai ragazzi, è piaciuto un sacco anche a loro. Mi prendono in giro da giorni, dicono che sono un uomo fortunato. Credo proprio che abbiano ragione.  
Qui fuori è così buio che riesco a contare le stelle una ad una. A New York non sembravano così belle. Abbiamo tutti un sonno terribile. Ho visto cose, oggi, lì fuori che non voglio raccontarti e mentre scrivo provo ad ignorare il rumore, ma ancora non ci riesco.  
Ho deciso che proverò a scriverti ogni giorno. Penso sia un modo per distrarmi e, dopotutto, sapere che c’è qualcuno dall’altra parte che mi aspetta mi fa sentire stranamente in pace con me stesso. In realtà, a dirla tutta, non sono nemmeno sicuro che riceverai questa lettera. Probabilmente ci vorranno settimane, se non addirittura mesi. Rispondimi quando puoi e, se non puoi e rimango zitto per troppo tempo, rispondimi comunque.  
Il ritratto di Natasha è ancora qui, lo tengo nascosto sotto il cuscino, arrotolato come un fazzoletto per il naso. Adesso ci aggiungo il tuo, li porto sempre con me. Un po’, forse, mi dispiace privartene, ma solo un po’, perciò è ok.  
Proverò a conservarli tutti, dal primo all’ultimo.  
E questa, ti giuro, è una promessa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quella volta Sarah è andata da lui. Tony non ha idea del perché l’abbia fatto. Si è sempre detto che forse non aveva nessun altro, che era l’unica scelta possibile.  
Joseph era morto da poco più di un anno, ma in tutto quel tempo Tony non era ancora mai riuscito a consolarla come si deve o anche solo a farla sentire meglio. Si era limitato a rimanerle vicino, a portarle la colazione a giorni alterni, a pagarle i conti. Dal suo punto di vista non ha fatto nulla di nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente.  
Non è mai stato bravo, in queste cose. Avere a che fare con le persone è sempre stata una prerogativa di Pepper. L’ha assunta, dopotutto, anche per questo. La diplomazia non è proprio il suo campo, ha la lingua troppo lunga, nessun filtro tra bocca e cervello. Pepper l’ha rimproverato tante di quelle volte che ormai pare essersi stancata. Spesso riesce ad averla vinta solo perché alla fine, esasperata, molla.  
Comunque. Sarah, si. L’ha fatta accomodare in soggiorno, non le ha nemmeno mostrato la torre, ma, a sua discolpa si può dire che, dalla faccia che aveva, non sembrava averne voglia. Indossava uno di quei maglioni grigi che solo ora Tony sa essere di Steve, le stava enormemente largo già allora. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati, il viso pallido e le gambe scoperte e a Tony più che una madre era sembrata una bambina, una di quelle però sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
\- Sarah – l’ha chiamata – è successo qualcosa? – ma no, non era successo niente e Steve stava bene, era uscito di corsa proprio quella mattina, aveva un appuntamento con Bucky, un cinema, forse, o forse no, una corsa con gli amici.  
\- Sono terribilmente fiera di lui – e l’aveva guardato negli occhi e s’era messa a piangere. Tony, come è ovvio, aveva già visto piangere una donna. Parecchie, in realtà, le aveva fatte piangere lui, ma il punto, allora, era un altro. Sarah piangeva in silenzio, con gli occhi aperti e le labbra dischiuse e sembrava così triste e sperduta che Tony aveva sentito un moto di pena bloccargli lo stomaco e, per la prima volta in vita sua, ci aveva provato. S’era seduto di fianco a lei, con le gambe chiuse, e le aveva poggiato una mano su una spalla. Era così magra che le sue ossa gli bucavano il palmo.  
\- Hai cresciuto un ragazzo meraviglioso, Sarah – le aveva detto e ci credeva, ci credeva davvero. Tony non si è mai meritato niente e, se n’è reso conto presto, di sicuro non si merita Steve – sei stata brava – e non aveva detto nient’altro per ore – sei stata brava.  
Sarah se n’era andata solo quando era calata sera. L’aveva baciato, in punta di piedi, su tutte e due le guance e poi, a piccoli passi, aveva lasciato la torre così come era arrivata, in silenzio.  
Una settimana dopo era morta.  
\- Prenditi cura di lui – gli aveva detto – per me – e Tony vorrebbe poter dire di non aver capito, di non averlo neppure lontanamente immaginato, ma, dopotutto, non sarebbe vero. Da allora si sente un verme ogni volta che Steve lo guarda. Si è ripromesso di non dirgli niente, perché, al di là di tutto, il coraggio non è mai stato uno dei suoi tratti distintivi.  
È strano, ma ha pianto per ore, quel giorno. Lui, che non lo faceva da anni.

 

Steve riesce a racimolare un discreto gruzzoletto, nei sei mesi che passano dalla loro notte assieme. Paga i prossimi due d’affitto, compra un tavolo nuovo per la sala da pranzo e tre tubetti pieni di vernice fresca. Poi invita Tony che, per inciso, lo sa, e anche da parecchio, che Steve non gli permette più di pagargli l’affitto. Non è stato così difficile, dopotutto, e poi, segreto in più, segreto in meno.  
Passano la giornata rannicchiati sul vecchio divano in soggiorno, quello verde scuro dove Bucky saliva con tutte le scarpe, a guardare film più o meno scadenti alla tv, come una di quelle vecchie coppie sposate da oltre cinquant’anni. Steve si sente uno stupido, ma sempre più spesso si ritrova a pensare che invecchiare con Tony sia davvero un’ottima prospettiva.  
Tony gli accarezza una guancia con le dita, là, dove una minuscola macchia rossa gli sporca la pelle. È riuscito a completare una buona parte dei suoi ritratti, è abbastanza fiero di sé. Ha lasciato le tele ad asciugare nella sua stanza, ha chiuso a chiave la porta. Vuole che siano una sorpresa, che tutto quello che ha in mente lo sia.  
Ce n’è uno, in realtà, di cui è particolarmente fiero. Bucky e Natasha sono seduti vicini, e si guardano, le teste girate, e Natasha ha i capelli così lunghi che le coprono il petto. Bucky ha un sigaretta in bocca, le palpebre strizzate, la bocca aperta, e ride e una delle sue braccia da energumeno circonda le spalle esili di Natasha, se la tira più vicina. In realtà, i contorni sono così sfocati che, in alcune parti, s’intrecciano tra loro. La curva del divano, in punta, diventa poi quella del tavolo, del pavimento. Non è perfetto, forse nemmeno presentabile, ma ha deciso che mostrerà quello, alla commissione, insieme ad un altro paio di ritratti e di mezzi busti, quando si presenterà in aula per il giudizio finale.  
Quel disegno fa parte di una lunga sequenza di ricordi a cui Steve non è disposto a rinunciare. È il più bello di tutti, e nessuno riuscirà a persuaderlo del contrario.  
\- Vorrei riprendere la scuola – snocciola, quindi, dopo un po’. Il volume della televisione è così basso che anche un sussurro pare un grido. La mano di Tony si ferma a mezz’aria, un secondo dopo gli vola fra i capelli, gli gratta leggera la nuca, tira.  
\- Intendi-  
\- Già. Però-  
\- Però?  
\- Non come prima  
E Tony aggrotta la fronte, si sposta lento e inclina la schiena – Prima? – e vede Steve che si lecca le labbra, nervoso, e quell’ormai familiare ruga spessa che gli deturpa la fronte ogni volta che è preoccupato per qualcosa.  
\- Mi sono messo a cercare lavoro – butta fuori tutto d’un fiato – e l’ho trovato e non guadagno poi così tanto, ma a me sta bene perché riesco a pagare l’affitto e voglio, voglio-  
\- Steve  
\- in realtà sono sicuro di riuscire a pagare anche la retta annuale e ho già spedito i moduli d’iscrizione e completato i disegni e- e niente, Tony lo bacia così, all’improvviso, lo ferma prima che possa rendersi più ridicolo del solito e poi gli sorride sulla pelle, gli respira sulla punta del naso.  
\- Sei davvero adorabile quando straparli – Steve ha le guance rossissime, calde e invitanti e Tony lo morde, piano, gli fa il solletico con i denti, gli strappa una tremula risata.  
\- Quindi non-non sei arrabbiato?  
Tony scuote lento la testa, i suoi capelli gli pizzicano il collo – Sono così felice che tu sia con me, Steve – dice – e so che non c’entra niente, adesso, e che dovrei concentrarmi su quello che mi hai detto e, e il resto, ma, dio santo, io ti amo e non ti lascio andare. Quindi va bene, quello che vuoi, tutto quello che vuoi – e Steve ha le orecchie tappate e la gola secca, gli tremano le gambe, le spalle, un poco lo stomaco, il cuore.  
\- Tony – lo chiama e Tony solleva la testa, se lo tira fra le gambe, e si ritrovano così vicini, adesso, così vicini.  
\- Chiedimelo di nuovo, adesso  
Tony rimane zitto un secondo, capisce, ha sempre avuto un pessimo tempismo. Chiude gli occhi e stringe le labbra – vieni a vivere con me, Steve – sussurra. E per risposta Steve gli afferra una mano, intreccia le loro dita, lo bacia una, due, mille volte, gli toglie il respiro, sorride. E Tony è disposto a giocarsi la vita, davvero, e, giura su Dio, quel sorriso è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Ci rivediamo lassù, Pierre Lemaitre


End file.
